


A Big Bad Wolf in Grandmother's Apron

by TailorNorata



Series: Little Red, The Huntsman and The Big Bad Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Switch Chris Argent, Switch Peter Hale, Switch Stiles Stilinski, mention of several kinks, such as daddy kink/pet play/impact pain and others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: When Stiles went to the kitchen to see if someone was still in the apartment he had expected Chris and Peter might be having breakfast or at least might have left a note telling him they had to go deal with some shady business, but he was mistaken.Chris was sitting at the kitchen table, it was meticulously set - for three, with beautiful, modern, porcelain tableware, a tablecloth, fresh flowers and an array of mouth watering breakfast food.





	A Big Bad Wolf in Grandmother's Apron

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my second Teen Wolf Kink Bingo sqare: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
> It's short but I had fun writing it :)

When Stiles woke up the morning after he had dozed off next to Chris in Peter’s bed it was to both men gone. He was lying on his own in Peter’s ridiculously large bed, on his ridiculously soft sheets.

 

Slowly replaying the events that had unfolded over yesterday’s afternoon he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

 

What time was it anyway?

 

After looking for his phone for a moment he remembered it was probably still in his pants.

 

So he got up and collected his clothes, fumbling with the fabric to retrieve his phone from it’s depth.

 

It was only a little after 8am but his phone was about to die on him.

 

With a deep sigh he put his clothes on and left the room.

 

When Stiles went to the kitchen to see if someone was still in the apartment he had expected Chris and Peter might be having breakfast or at least might have left a note telling him they had to go deal with some shady business, but he was mistaken.

 

Chris was sitting at the kitchen table, it was meticulously set - for three, with beautiful, modern, porcelain tableware, a tablecloth, fresh flowers and an array of mouth watering breakfast food.

 

As Stiles stood there, not sure what to think, taking in all the things Peter moved into his view, wearing an old fashioned pale green dotted apron with a soft pink heart on it’s center pocket.

 

He was holding a coffee pot.

 

“Good morning Beautiful, take a seat.”

 

“Uhm....” was all Stiles knew to say as Peter pointed at one of the chairs and started pouring coffee for him.

 

Chris grinned.

 

“Sit down Stiles, Peter is in a very good mood and that means pancakes. You should take full advantage of that, they are delicious.”

 

Peter grinned and planted a kiss on Chris’ forehead. “Flattery will not mean you get extra Darling.”

 

Chris gave Peter a playful smack on the ass.

 

“It’s not flattery when it’s true.”

 

Stiles realized his mouth was slightly open and he closed it before warily taking the offered seat. “Am I still dreaming? This feels very surreal…”

 

Peter placed down the coffee pot after pouring himself as well, then took off the apron, folded it over the back of his chair and sat down across from Stiles.

 

“No” he answered lightly and offered Stiles the basket with different slices of bread.

 

Stiles chose one that had a dark crust and looked interesting. “What is going on then?”

 

Chris reached for a slice with lots of seeds in it and smiled again. “Well see Stiles, Peter and I had both had an eye on you so to speak - not that we actively picked you or something, we just realized we were both somewhat bewitched by you. So yesterday was something we both enjoyed a lot.”

 

Stiles had totally forgotten about the slice in his hand and was staring at Chris and then at Peter, who was nodding in agreement, handing Chris the butter before he even had to ask for it.

 

“Look, Stiles” Peter continued “The idea of having some kind of intimate relationship with two older men is probably intimidating. But we really, really liked having you with us and having you be a part of this. So in a way this” he motioned at the lavish breakfast “is ambiance for us giving you a proposition.”

 

Stiles swallowed hard and when Chris placed his hand on Peter’s his eyes got stuck on their fingers intertwining like it was second nature.

 

God he wanted that. He didn’t even know if that was what they were going to propose but he knew that was what he wanted it to be.

 

“We want to date you Stiles” Peter said with a serious but hopeful face.

 

Chris nodded and added “Whatever that might or might not include can still be discussed, we can take it slow.”

 

“Yes” Stiles blurted out and saw both men stare at him surprised.

 

They had clearly thought Stiles would need more convincing.

 

Peter reached out to gently squeeze Stiles’ arm. “Are you sure?”

 

He just smiled helplessly at both of them for a moment. “Yes. One way or another I had crushes on both of you before. This isn’t a difficult decision to make guys. I mean, like Chris said, we will have to discuss quite a few things and I am not opposed to taking it slow. But I wholeheartedly accept that proposition.” He shrugged, for a moment he didn’t know what to say but then he just cracked a cheeky grin before saying “Even though neither of you went on your knees.”

 

Both Chris and Peter looked at each other and then started laughing.

 

Chris reached out to pull Stiles’ hand in his and caress the back of his hand with the rough pad of his thumb. “Would you like that Stiles? Having us both on our knees in front of you?”

 

Stiles shuddered at the image, it was a powerful idea he would not have dared to imagine before Chris had outright suggested it.

 

He definitely liked that idea, though it had something intimidating.

 

Having men like Chris and Peter at your feet meant you were holding quite a bit of power in your hands.

 

He licked his lips and nodded, clearing his suddenly very dry throat. “Yeah...I think I might.”

 

Chris gave him a knowing smirk. “Good. We can try that one day.”

 

~*~

 

In the next three month Stiles learned a lot.

 

About BDSM.

 

About polyamorous relationships.

 

About the ways in which intimacy could be created and shared, sexual and otherwise.

 

More importantly though he learned a lot about Peter and Chris.

 

And a lot about himself.

 

He had had collected some experiences before this, but Chris and Peter were opening his eyes to things he had never thought he might be into.

 

Of course Stiles also did a lot of research and started to explore what kinks he might possibly have.

 

Admitting he had a Daddy Kink had been something he was a bit embarrassed about because it was kind of cliche and also some people thought it meant you wanted to fuck your dad - which just ew, no!

 

But Chris and Peter were the most understanding and perfect partners about it and Stiles didn’t even know what he had been worried about in the end.

 

Because from the way they just had fucked his two boyfriends clearly were into Stiles calling them his Daddies.

 

He also discovered he loved being the one to dominate Chris when he needed a maintenance spanking while Peter took the position of Stiles’ mentor. Just as he loved it when Chris showed his dominance and told him and Peter what to do with each other.

 

The first time Peter opened up to Stiles about his kink for being a pet Stiles felt incredibly honored. He knew as a wolf this was a difficult topic and Peter trusting him like that meant the world to him.

 

That evening they cuddled for hours.

 

 

Of course not everything was perfect.

 

Stiles was still learning to be an emissary, stuck with Deaton as his official mentor, Chris often had to go on longer trips since he and Allison had started to actively work on reforming the hunter community and that took time and dedication and Peter was sometimes worse than Stiles when a topic caught his interest. He might take off for a week to track down an artifact in Italy or get hurt fighting a dryad for a certain type of tree bark.

 

They all had their quirks and ticks and were able to be royal douches or have a bad day or two. But they had each other and their life was better for it.

 

Stiles could not have imagined he’d find true happiness in a kinky triad relationship with a semi reformed homicidal werewolf and an also semi reformed werewolf hunter, but he did.

 

The night after he actually had dominated both of them at the same time for the first time - indeed having them on their knees in front of him at some point - they were lying in bed together. Stiles was lying in the middle, both men curled against him while he let his fingers draw lazy patterns on their backs.

 

On Chris’ back he could still feel the welts of the crop he had used on them.

 

Peter’s skin of course was smooth as ever.

 

He could still clearly remember the werewolf’s screams and groans and moans at the impact though and that was enough for Stiles to be happy about his work.

 

Those two, Stiles loved being with them, loved what they gave him and what he could give them. But almost more than that he loved their love for each other.

 

And that was probably exactly why this worked for the three of them.

 

Stiles wasn’t just in love with both of them, he was also in love with their relationship with each other.

 

“I love you guys.” he murmured and pulled them closer to him.

 

They willingly pressed themselves closer to him, Chris gave the back of his hand a kiss and 

 

Peter nuzzled his neck.

 

“We love you too.” Peter said and Chris agreed “Very much.”

 

Stiles felt a dopey smile split his face. “You guys make me so happy.”

 

 

A month after that they made Stiles even happier by asking if he wanted to move into an apartment with them together.

 

From there things moved fast and in no time they had found an apartment that was big enough for the three of them, a play room, both Chris’ training room and armory and Peter’s ridiculous amount of books. Okay, a few of those books might actually be Stiles’, since he had started to accumulate quite a few himself.

 

They also bought a bigger bed - and still ended up snuggled together in it’s center, reveling in being together with the people they loved in a place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> And as always: Comments make me happy :)


End file.
